One Piece Tales of a Lab Rat
by EagleyedSniper
Summary: Subject C or Phenom D. Clyde escapes from a laboratory he has been held in for years. After escaping he resolves to become King of the Pirates to fulfill a forgotten promise. Join Subject C as he avoids the clutches of Dr. Cardinal, makes new friends, and enjoys plenty of love. Please Rate and Review! My first official fiction so lay it on me.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Chapter 1: Escape

An old doctor walked down a long hallway with 2 guards behind him. He had brown eyes and gray hair. The old man is wearing a white dress shirt with a long lab coat over it, plaid dress pants, and black dress shoes. The trio continued to walk for a while longer before reaching a room with a large iron door. The doctor removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping into the room and looked around. The room's walls were painted white and a lone window was in the far wall by the bed. The bed of course was below the window with a small bedside table next to it. Opposite the bed was a sink and toilet. Finally there was a bookshelf in the corner closest to the door.

Sitting on the bed was a young man in the final year of his teens. He had silver eyes and medium length silver hair. The young man is wearing a plain white t shirt, plain white pants, and plain white shoes. He turned around in bed to acknowledge the doctor's arrival.

"Hello Dr. Cardinal."The young man said boredly.

"Subject C."The doctor said nodding his head."How do you feel? I mean since you ate the fruit?"

"How do I feel?"Subject C said angrily."I feel like I angry that I was forced to eat a mysterious fruit you told me nothing about!"

"You know why I couldn't tell you, C."Dr. Cardinal said calmly."Now how do you feel?"

"If you must know."Subject C sighed."I feel just fine."

"Thank you for cooperating, C."Dr. Cardinal said pulling out a tazer gun."Now I need you to stay still."

"What the hell do you think your doing?"Subject C said as the doctor toke aim.

"Relax, C."Dr. Cardinal said preparing to shoot."It'll be over before you know it."

"No! Stop!"Subject C yelled throwing his arm out.

An exact copy of Subject C flew out of his hand and ran into Dr. Cardinal. The two guards ran towards Subject C with their batons out. He created two more copies of himself that ran into each guard. Soon Dr. Cardinal and the two guards were knocked out.

"Holy shit."Subject C said as his copies dissolved back into him."They made me eat a devil fruit."

"No not just a devil fruit."Subject C thought smirking."The Clone Clone no mi."

C toke the doctor's keys and exited his room. He crept down the hallway slowly and stealthily. C reached the door to his particular area and searched through the keys. He found the one to the door and unlocked it. C was sure to relock it and snuck through the halls until he reached a lobby like area. There was no one around so he walked silently out of the front door. There was a ladder to the surface world which he quickly scampered up. Soon his hed burst through the trapdoor at the top feeling the cool air of night.

"Ah..."Subject C sighed as he felt the breeze."Finally i'm back outside."

C reclosed the trapdoor and ran into the nearby woods. He reached the outskirts of town and saw two men talking. C crept closer listened in.

"Hey man you hear about that new shichibukai."Generic man 1 asked.

"Yeah what was his name?"Generic man 2 said."It was Kenji Kuro!"

"He's the crazy bastard who killed 1000 marines in one fell swoop."Generic man 1 said a cold shiver running down his back.

"Yeah some of the vice admirals saw him as a killing machine the navy could use." Generic man 2 said."So they used their pull to convince him to become a shichibukai in the first place."

"Well they do need the extra help here in the blues."Generic man 1 said."Ever since former pirates with bounties over 100 million started settling back in the blues for retirement. Crime has gone up substantially."

"Yeah they really need to crack down on the blues but the navy is losing its influence here."Generic man 2 said sadly."Now that new faction the...uh...the 4 Blues Brigade is starting to gain support."

"Yeah they started out building their little correctional stations on islands in West Blue."Generic man 1 said scratching his head."But then as the crime in West Blue began to decrease they began to get stronger and stronger. Now most navy islands in the East, West, and North Blues had a 4 Blue Brigade Correctional Station."

"Well their doing a damn good job up in West Blue."Generic man 2 said checking the time."Shit! Gotta go man the boat's leaving at midnight."

"Alright see ya."Generic man 1 said shaking Generic man 2's hand.

"If I stay here Cardinal will find me sooner than later."Subject C made a decision and when Generic man 2 was out of site stood. He created a clone that tackled down Generic man 1 and toke searched his bag. The clone returned with a black hoodie and black shoes.

"Better than nothing."Subject C thought changing fast then creeping after Generic man 2. C arrived just as Generic man 2 was about to board. The ship was around the size of a regular marine ship. It had 3 sails in the center, a large pool towards the bow, and a large cafeteria area. C noticed that windows lined the sides of the ship and crept towards one. He managed to pry it open and slipped in. The room was dusty and obviously unused. It was incredibly empty and C was lucky to even find a matress on the floor. Not caring too much Subject C layed down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Phenom D Clyde

Chapter 2: Phenom D. Clyde

Subject C sat silently in his room enjoying the breeze. Earlier he had heard that the ship would be reaching its next destination in a week. So C decided to start training his devil fruit abilities. He stood and walked to one side of the room. C created clones until he felt weak. He looked around and counted his current limit as 7 clones at one time. C started practicing dissolving and creating clones for 4 hours. Then he made and practiced a handful of combos for 4 hours. Finally he did jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, squats, and pull ups for 4 hours.

C's other time was spent cleaning up the room with some help from the clones. He explored the seemingly abandoned wing of the boat. The area was used mostly for storage with 2 rooms packed to the top with various goods.

When it turned pitch black outside C layed down and slept for 4-5 hours. He woke up in the morning to repeat the process.

-1 Week Later-

-Raustburg Island, South Blue-

Subject C tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep.

"C! Hey C!"A voice called.

"What!?"C grumbled.

"C, one day when we get out of here."The voice said dreamily."We should both become pirates!"

"Pirates?"C asked skeptically."Well I guess there are worse things in the world."

"Big bro I know you'll be more than just a pirate."The voice said sure of itself."You'll be King of the Pirates!"

Subject C burst up to a sitting position and breathed heavily. He sat still for a long time before a ray of sun slid through the window. The ray landed on C's head and slowly got bigger. Soon it covered him completely in a small almost consolling beam. Sighing, C rose to his feet and wiped the sweat off of his face.

Since he started training C's abilities became stronger and he could do more. Now he could some two or three clones at the same time. It was also a little easier for him to dissolve clones. The only downside is creating 2 or 3 clones at a time makes C more tired faster.

C had decided that he would become a bounty hunter to gain a reputation and more power. He'd work his way through the blues first then become a pirate. Then C would enter the grand line and wreak havoc. After that he would go where fate toke him. A sound down the corridor caught C's attention. He dressed in his black hoodie, plain white pants, and black shoes.

Subject C crawled over to the window and slipped it open. They were just docking as he lightly lowered himself onto the dock. C made sure the window was closed firmly and ran to a nearby boat. It was a small luxury boat with a large tarp spread over something on deck. Without time to waste he quietly slid under the tarp. The sounds of many overlapping footsteps were heard as people began to walk across the deck to the island. Scrapes were heard from bags being dragged and pets shrieked as they were pulled along. This lasted for a good half hour before it quieted down. C sighed and slid from under the tarp that held assorted tools and scraps.

C ran ashore and straight for town. He calmed to a walk as he reached the street and blended into the crowd. C walked through town until he reached the town hall and stepped inside. He made his way to the board of bounties and looked over it. C scanned every face and every bounty before settling on Steve Layman. Steve Layman was Wanted Dead or Alive for 17 million beli. Figuring he had to start somewhere C ripped down the bounty and walked over to the desk.

"I'd like to handle this bounty."C said laying the bounty down in front of the secretary.

"Eh? Steve Layman!?"She yelled."Rumor has it that he's in town now!"

"Really?"C said a little suprised."That just makes things easier.

The secretary wrote a few things down and looked up at C once more.

"Sir, would you like to leave a name?"The secretary asked readying here pen.

C thought for a moment then remembered the name he had made for himself.

"Phenom D. Clyde."C grinned silver eyes seeming to shine momentarily.

Clyde turned and walked out of the hall to a bar. He questioned a few people inside before finding a potential location for Layman. Clyde exited the main town and walked through the outskirts. He soon reached Ollie's Inn at the edge of town. Clyde walked up to the owner who stood behind a counter.

"Hey how much is a room for one night?"Clyde inquired.

"Sorry buddy but i'm afraid we're packed for a while."Olly said apologetically.

"Seriously?"Clyde sighed."Your the only place left after this huge in flux of tourists and workers."

"My humblest apologies."Olly said now a little nervous."I can't."

"All right okay I understand."Clyde said backing away.

"T-thanks for understanding."Olly said nodding.

Clyde exited the Inn and walked around back. Sure enough there was a back entrance which he used to reach the second floor. Clyde pushed each door open slightly noticing all of the rooms were empty. He reached the final room and pushed it open slightly. There he caught sight of Steven Layman.

"Too easy."Clyde thought reclosing the door and backing up."Time to make myself known."


End file.
